Aid from Alternate Dimension
by ChaosGamer
Summary: A distant traveler visits Yu-Gi-Oh universe to lend a hand in defeating the antagonists... and to have time of his life. OC pic info inside. Please review. Edit: Ch 4 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Here are the pics:**

plasmaroar deviantart com

Simply replace spaces with dots, or just google it.

The pictures are D-Gazer and Oc.

* * *

Episode 74

Tafunesu Kim, The South Korean Champion

_Alternate Dimension_

A figure in cloak walks in midst of alter filled with red energy.

"I gave power to those humans, to steal numbers, and intended to destroy the Astral World with this... But Tron and Faker have lost to ZeXal."

Another figure walks up behind him.

"What are you planning to do now? Can we still afford to remain mere spectators? Durbe."

Durbe turned.

"This time, we should act ourselves."

"But both the Astral World and the Barian World are worlds of high energies. They cannot interfere directly with each other. that is why I used humans, right?"

"And besides," spoke another figure. "We cannot be in that world in our original forms. We can't collect numbers directly."

"But we have to do it nevertheless. Since we need Numbers."

"Eh," sighed another one in red cloak. He jumped off the platform.

"...Alit?" Questioned one of the other figures.

"Sorry, I do not want to waste our time like Vector."

Turning into bright energy, he disintegrated into a portal vortex.

The cloaked figure turned toward another. "...Gilag, you go."

"...Me?"

"You are a brave warrior of Barian. I'm sure you can do this."

The other rose. "Hmm. Nothing to be done than."

Tightening his fist, the ground shook; red crystals rose up like dust around him.

"Watch me snatch all the Numbers at once."

Small portal appearing behind him, he was enveloped in red energy and dematerialized into the vortex.

"...I'm counting on you, Gilag."

Another cloaked figure came up to the alter.

"What is it?" Durbe asked. "You must have urgent news to have come here by yourself."

"...He is there, in same city Yuma Tsukumo lives in." The figure spoke in low voice.

All other presence in the alter tensed, their defense mechanism was triggered.

"Are you sure? We cannot afford to make such a mistake."

"I am positive."

"...Tch." Durbe turned. "He must have seen the World Duel Carnival."

"Any further action?"

"...Gilag better watch himself..." Durbe mused ignoring the other's question.

* * *

"Everyone," Mr. Kay announced to his class. "Let me present to you our new exchange student; Kim Tafunesu (Ta-fu-ni-su)!"

"Tafunesu?"

"South Korea champion?"

"Kawaii!"

"Can I have your autograph, please?"

"Eh..." Tafunesu scratched his head, sweat-dropping. "Do they all know about me?" He stared hopefully at Mr. Kay.

"They all know about you, apparently."

"...Right." He placed on his best fake smile.

"Alright, where should we place you...? Ah, I spy a good spot on the second last table!" Said he, pointing toward a table directly next to where Yuma was sitting – or rather, sleeping.

The face of the girl who was sitting alone at that table lit up like the lights at Christmas Tree.

Tafunesu deflated a bit.

Could have been worse, he supposed. The girl wasn't ugly.

"Oh, and for your uniform..." Mr. Kay stared at his navy blue jacket with his white shirt. "You can keep on wearing that for now."

"Hai, sensei."

* * *

"Nyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggg gggggg!" Yuma yelled as he fell off of the table, much to everyone's amusement and laughter.

_Ding dang ding dong, ding dang ding dong..._

"Geez, you really are such an idiot." Kotori sighed.

"Well... nothing to be done."

"There's not 'nothing to be done'. You are the one who always falls asleep in this class."

Cue the sighs from the table.

"Hey." Tafunesu walked up to the table. "Yuma Tsukumo, right? Nice to meet you." He held out his hands.

"Huh?" Yuma's eyes boggled. "Since when did you..."

Kotori interrupted him. "That's not nice! Anyhow, Mr. Kay introduced him to us when you were sleeping. Nice to meet you! I'm Kotori." She shook his hands.

"I think I have seen you before though." Yuma scratched his head.

"Eh... Does 'South Korean Champion' ring any bell?" Tetsuo asked, sweatdropping.

"Oh yeah... Hey, I've seen you duel! The Pro Circuit... and all that."

Yuma have trouble recognizing him... Yet all the fangirls remember his name. Just my luck, He thought.

Suddenly looking at the back of the room, he beheld a fearful sight; stampede of fangirls.

Tafunesu and the crew, save Yuma dove out of the way as they surrounded Yuma.

"What the..." Tafunesu muttered as he stared at the entire population of ladies in the class. "I thought... they were going to surround me..."

"Yuma-kun!"

"Kawaii!"

"You are the Champion of WDC!" A redhead shouted excitedly.

Tafunesu sweatdropped.

"Here, Yuma's crazy popular-_ura_." Tokunosuke commented.

"Probably a sign that the world is coming to an end..."

"Oh my, they even start flirting with Yuma..." Kotori looked away with disgust.

"Eeh, I'll never forgive them!"

"Right! I got it." Yuma declared as he stood up. "You are queuing for my autograph! And being the winner of the World Duel Carnival, Tsukumo Yuma-chan won't run away!"

"He has no idea what he is getting into." Tafunesu said.

"Oh, can you get me an autograph of Shark-sama?"

"For me from Kaito-sama!"

"Me too!"

"For me for IV!"

"Unintended alliteration is unintended." Tafunesu muttered.

"Can you pass on this fan letter?"

The background music slowed down to a halt.

Yuma face-vaulted.

Tafunesu turned to stare at the rest of the crew. "Is it always like this around here?"

* * *

Well, it was not a total loss, Tafunesu decided as he was walking toward the sunset. He could learn a thing or two, and as the old saying goes, knowledge is not something you learn to give away.

He still saw no signs of IV. Mysteriously disappearing after WDC... He needed to take his position as Asian Champion. But he can't duel someone who he can't even see.

He involuntarily kicked away a stray rock on the road. The only thing he needed now was the textbooks, and some mechanical pencils would be-

_Cue negative image flash_

Turning his head, he looked onto the school building. What was that intense feeling? The nervousness building up to panic while acidic taste filled his mouth.

He unloaded the folded scooter from his bag. Unfolding the scooter, he began to ride toward the school.

* * *

Fuma chuckled as he turned his D-Gazer off. That Yuma kid was long overdue for some defeat.

"Did you do this?"

Fuma turned to find a teen standing among the crew. He cracked a grin.

"Those kids were hardly up to the challenge. If they had won they would not have been physically beaten."

"Bastard." Tafunesu's eyes glowed darkly. "I'll make you feel the same pain they felt."

They activated their D-Pad.

DUEL!

"My turn." Tafunesu drew.

"First, I'll activate Chaos Zone!"

The field was engulfed in black fabric of space, with white vortex scattered among the fabric.

"Than, I'll summon Rescue Rabbit!" A white rabbit with rescue equipment appeared. "I can banish this little guy to special summon two normal monsters from my deck." He placed the card inside his pocket. "Two Evilswarm Heliotropes, Come out!"

Two rock warriors rose from the ground in defense mode.

"Xyz summon! I overlay two Heliotropes to summon Evilswarm Ophion!"

Two monsters shooting through the sky into the vortex, and out came a huge dark dragon with red-blue wings.

"I can detach one overlay to add one Infestation spell or trap card into my hand." One orb was asorbed into gem between the dragon's eyes, and out soared a card from dragon's gem into Tafunesu's hand.

"I'll set one card and I'll end my turn."

"My turn. Draw-"

"Tafunesu!"

He turned to see Yuma running to him.

"Ah, my prey is here." Fuma laughed. "This duel is over." He turned off his D-Pad.

Tafunesu begrudgingly turned off his.

"Yuma," Tafunesu quietly whispered to Yuma. "Where's Astral?"

"Wait, you..."

"Long story. Now where is he?"

"I gave the key to Kotori."

"What?" His eyes boggled. "No offense, but I don't think you can win without him."

"If I lose the key is lost!" Yuma retorted. "And I can't afford to lose him."

"...Yuma. Do you want me to duel along with you?"

"No. I must learn to do this on my own."

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," said Fuma apology lacking in his voice. "But I really want to crush him in this duel. No more chit-chat for you. Besides, the Army of Barian are coming to crush you all at this very moment; even if you managed to very unlikely win."

"Don't sweat it Yuma." said Tafunesu unslinging his scooter. "I'll take care of them. Concentrate on your duel."

"Arigato." Yuma muttered as he activated his D-Pad.

* * *

Massive crowd of motor riders slowed to a halt right on front of the dark haired teen.

"I'm sorry," Tafunesu calmly commented. "But I'll need identification check before letting you all pass. You know, we have problems with brainwashed people around here."

"Get out of the way runt, before we make you get out."

"Hahahaha." Tafunesu chuckled as he held up a card. "I'd like to see you try."

"Dueling someone like you will be piece of cake." The leader commented before stepping out of his motorcycle.

"Dueling the likes of you is nothing compared to 50-duel gauntlet. And since I am a little pressed for time, I'll duel 5 of you each."

"You really are asking to be crushed into paste, aren't you? You're on."

Silhouette of a dark dragon appeared behind Tafunesu. "In that case... I'll get YOUR game on. DUEL!"

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews compel me to update faster. Also, I guess I could say this is a filler, since I wanted to update and it was taking too long. School stuff, you know.**

* * *

"I summon Fiendish Engine Omega!" a masked duelist slapped his card on the disk. "Direct Attack!"

"Counterattack!" Tafunesu swung his hands. "Xyz Reborn! Come out, Ophion! Equip card activate, Xyz Unit!"

Shockwaves emitted from the mouth of the beast as its size increased.

"Destroy his Engine!"

"Agh!" The Duelist fell to the ground.

"Ophion! Destroy his Perfect Machine King!" He pointed toward another duelist.

"Ultimate Offering Activate! I summon Aye-Iron! Perfect Machine King's attack increases to 3700!"

"Trap activate! Infestation Terminus! I banish Ophion to bounce your two cards!"

"Tom! Strike now!" masked Duelist turned to another.

"Gear Gigant X attack!"

"Necro Gardna!" A necro warrior came out and blocked the attack. "I receive zero damage by banishing him!"

"Barrel Dragon! Attack now!"

"Trap activate! Mirror Force!" A card with mirror on its artwork flipped face up.

"No way!"

"Destroy their monsters!"

Series of booms echoed throughout the street.

"I summon Evilswarm Kerykeion! By banishing one Evilswarm I can get one back from the grave and normal summon again! Castor come out! Castor's effect activates; come out Evilswarm Zahak! Xyz summon!"

The duelists on the ground watched in fear.

"I summon, Evilswarm Ouroboros!" Gigantic dragon crashed onto the ground, roaring.

"Attack their life points directly!"

_**BOOM.**_

Tafunesu was knocked down to the ground from shockwaves of the attack. Shaking his head, he lifted his head from the ground to find that all the duelists were knocked out cold.

Brushing himself off, he began to walk toward his scooter.

"Impressive."

He turned his head to find someone walking toward him from the street. Light blue-grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that are curled up in a point with a dark green spiked front, with wearing a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt, and white pants with black boots.

Was he another enemy?

"Hmm. And your name is?"

"Kaito. Kaito Tenjo."

So this was the infamous Kaito Tenjo.

"Tafunesu Kim."

"Ah. So you are that guy..."

"Yes, from SK."

Tafunesu folded up his scooter and began to walk alongside the Photon Duelist.

"Barians are coming." Kaito calmly commented. "South Korea have received my memo, then?"

"Yes. They deemed me to take control."

"Strange sending their best here. Were there no other candidates?"

Tafunesu smiled. "We have extensively researched Barian's power. Believe me; we need all the help we can get."

"I see. But your choice of deck was interesting."

"So you noticed. This is not my usual deck. A savior's deck filled with such evil monsters must have thrown you off."

"Yes. Your Synchro deck. I was surprised that you were not using them."

"Everyone uses Xyz monsters these days; and in order to help someone, you need to use similar cards." He took his deck out. "However my monsters are not that different. Have you ever heard of Ice Barrier dragons?"

"Yes. Legendary dragons forbidden for their power?"

"Affirmative. Using them is out of question. Yet we need their power. The solution?" He showed Kaito three dragon Xyz trump cards of Evilswarms. "Use alternative version with similar effect. in this case, infected monsters; Verz monsters. Brionac? Bahamut. Gungnir? Ophion. Trishula? Ouroboros."

"Not a bad idea."

"No." He agreed. "I will use my Synchro deck when time calls for it."

Kaito looked ahead. "We must head to where Yuma is dueling. Is he doing well?"

"...He is probably struggling, especially without him."

Kaito didn't need to ask who he meant.

* * *

_Woosh._

"Here, here!" Shouted a guy with yellow hair rushing past Tafunesu, carrying yelling Yuma in tow.

"...The heck?"

* * *

"Hey Tafunesu," said Kotori. "Have you seen Yuma? He is late again."

"Yuma? Think I've seen him when I was coming to school... With someone else I don't recognize."

"Huh?" Her eyes boggled. "Boy or a Girl?"

"...Does it matter?"

"Yes it does!"

"...It was a boy."

"You sure?"

"Well, he did have long gelled hair..."

"Girl or a Boy!?"

"Jjajan(Volia!)!" A new voice interrupted them. "Sorry we kept you all waiting!"

A new guy with long yellow hair gelled straight back was standing on the door.

"That's the guy." Tafunesu pointed.

"Huh?"

"Wha-What?"

"The crown-jewel of the school, Tsukumo Yuma-kun! I brought him right here!"

He dragged along Yuma, bruises, dirt, and grime all over his body.

"Yu... Yuma?" Tetsuo was shocked.

"What on earth happened...?" Mr. Kay asked weakly.

"We're a bit late. I transferred to this class starting today. The name is Shingetsu Rei!"

"..."

"Pleased to meet everyone!"

"..."

"And to make things worse," Mr. Kay face-palmed. "Now we have two people tardy..."

Yuma and Shingetsu both cried in horror.

* * *

"Ah," Tafunesu sighed, holding his Beef Wellington sandwich, having his lunch and the top of the building. "Peace and quiet with my-"

"Yyyyyyhaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"...What the..." Tafunesu looked down below.

Bunch of schoolgirls were surrounding a duelist with peculiar hair.

"Hahahaha." The guy chuckled. "Enjoy Dueling!" He shouted with a pose.

All the girls freaked out with excitement.

"Ah, I knew I have seen him somewhere... Katagari... Katogori... Katagiri, that's it." He muttered, scratching his head; he had small capacity for memories.

"Hmmp." He turned, eating his sandwich. "That guy has nothing on me."

He looked up to see someone he recognized.

"Oi, Ryoga!" Tafunesu waved to gloomy teen walking by.

Surprised, Ryoga walked over to the duelist.

"You."

"Yep. Transferred yesterday."

Ryoga acknowledged with a nod and sat down alongside the duelist.

"You must be hungry." He offered him part of the sandwich.

After some moment, Shark gingerly accepted.

* * *

_"Flashback! Who's flashback? Its Tafunesu's flashback!" A bunch of girls sang._

_"That was not necessary..."_

* * *

Tafunesu was walking inside a card club, unaccustomed to his surroundings. He became introvert inside unfamiliar areas.

Sitting down in his duel table, he began to sort through his deck.

"Hey," a voice came from the other side of the table.

Tafunesu looked up to see a guy with dark blue eyes, pale skin and dark purple hair, which resembles tentacles hanging down, with a grey, shark tooth-shaped pendant, wearing white top with a purple waist coat.

"Want to duel?"

"...Sure. Why not."

DUEL!

"I summon Filler Shark." Ryoga placed one card on the table. "Than I activate the effects of Shark Stickers in my hand. I can special summon them since I summoned Filler Shark." He placed two more cards on the table.

"Xyz Summon! I overlay my three monsters to summon Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!" He swapped the cards on the table.

"I activate its effect; I can inflict 400 damage for each card in my hand by using one overlay."

Tafunesu

4000 3200

"I end my turn."

*Burn damage already on the first turn...* "I draw!"

"I summon Genex Ally Duradark!" the monster was summoned to the field.

"I discard G.A. Chemistrer to change the Attribute of my G.A. Duradark to Water!"

"Attribute?"

"Yep. I activate my Duradark's effect; once per turn, it can destroy a monster on your side of the field and destroy it."

"...Wow."

"I can't attack with this card on the turn I activated this card. I set on card and end my turn."

"My turn." Ryoga drew. "I summon Skull Kraken. And then I special summon another Shark Stickers in my hand."

"...Again?"

"Xyz summon; Black Ray Lancer!" the monster was summoned onto the field.

"I equip Lancer with Aqua Jet!"

"Trap activate, Dark Bribe! By allowing you to draw one card, I can negate a trap or a spell card, and destroy it. And then I activate the effect of G.A. Reliever in my hand! Since I negated one of your cards, I can special summon it."

"Tch. I still attack with my Lancer. Destroy Duradark!"

Tafunesu

3200 2900

"I end my turn."

"Draw!" He grinned. "I summon G.A. Chemistrer on to the field. Then I activate Scroll of Bewitchment! I change the attribute of Reliever on the field to fire! Synchro Summon!"

"Synchro!?"

"I summon, Genex Ally Triforce!" A monster white-blue color scheme appeared on the field.

If I Synchro Summoned this card with Fire type monster, when this card destroys a monster in battle, it inflicts the destroyed monster's attack as damage! Not done; I activate Limiter Removal! My monster is banned at the end of the turn but I can double its attack points!"

2500 5000

"No..."

"Triforce! Atta-"

"Tafunesu!"

They both turned to find a man walking toward him.

"Time to go."

"Already?" He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Wow, time passes fast when you are having fun." He got up.

"Here." He handed Shark a piece of paper.

"This is..."

"My AOL. Let's chat sometime." He grinned.

"Ok..."

"No prob." Giving a peace sign, he walked out of the room.

* * *

_End flashback_

* * *

Tafunesu made it his business to befriend and hang around with cold and indifferent people to open them up, despite the fact that they constantly implied that he was not their "good chum", he ignored it, much to their dismay.

Meanwhile Shark was calmly chewing on his sandwich.

"So how is your sister?"

Shark flinched, almost choking on his sandwich.

The guy was smart and good at dueling, but he could be unintentionally insensitive at times.

"She's... improving."

"That's great!" Remarked Tafunesu, putting his hands behind at the back of his head.

"...Yeah."

"So I have heard that you don't hang around school very much, Ryoga." He calmly commented. "Not for me; I love learning; sometimes with specific subjects, but still."

"Yes. With all the things going on."

"I guess you can call it..." Tafunesu took out his sunglasses and placed it on. "Senioritis."

Ryoga face-palmed.

"...Thanks for the food." Ryoga dusted crumbs off of his clothing. "But I have to get going."

"Here." Tafunesu offered him another sandwich. "I bought two, but I found out today that I can't even finish one. Take it."

"...I can't take this."

"Why not?"

Just accept it, Shark thought. It will make him shut up.

"Fine."

Least he won't be hungry.

"See ya!" He waved back.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the Kaito Laboratory, Orbital 7 was busily working.

Suddenly, thee door to the laboratory opened.

"Kaito-sama!" The robot jumped, looking at the person who walked in. "What can I- huh? You are not Kaito-sama!"

Tafunesu walked in, looking around. "Pretty sweet place you got here."

"Huh? How did you... How did you enter?" Orbital spluttered. "This is a private area!"

"Pfft, your place is too easy to hack in. Anyhow, I need to see Kaito."

"Intruder! Intruder alert!" Orbital slammed a red button beside him. Red lights flashed and sirens blared. "Intruder alert!"

"Hey, hey, hey! I mean no harm!"

"Intruder, intruder-"

"Leave it, Orbital."

Someone else walked in. "He is here on my invitation."

"Kaito-sama!" Orbital turned off the alarm. "So sorry!"

Kaito glanced at Tafunesu. "You could have rung the bell."

"Too boring. Anyhow, I'm here for medical assistance."

"...There is a hospital several blocks away..." said Orbital.

"But you have superior technology, especially regarding the state of duelists. Something... something is wrong with my deck."

"...Your deck?"

"Or so I suspect." Tafunesu took off his jacket and his shirt. "Hook me up with fancy wiring, will ya?"

Orbital glanced at Kaito. He nodded in response.

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

* * *

"Hmm." Orbital mused while typing away. "The tests suggests that your body is currently being poisoned or infected."

"Infected?"

"More or less. The cause of this is unclear."

"Its this deck." Tafunesu took out his deck. "Others have told me not to use it, and now I know why."

"Evilswarms?"

"Yes."

"...Where exactly did you find this deck?" Kaito asked.

"...Underworld." Tafunesu glanced into distance. "I won't go further than that."

Silence filled the room.

"You will have to stop using that deck." Orbital stated. "Using it further will danger your life."

"...I see." Tafunesu got up, putting his cloths back on.

"Are you going to use the deck?" Kaito questioned.

"You seen pretty excited to see it." Tafunesu grinned. "Perhaps."

He walked out of the room.

* * *

"Finally that lesson ended." Tafunesu yawned. "Who knew that lecture on ancient Mesopotamian ziggurats could be so boring?"

"We are learning useful stuff you know." Kotori chided. "Who knows? Perhaps there is a card based on ziggurats..."

"Yuma did not even bother staying awake." Tetsuo commented.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Seriously, it's like you are possessed when you want to sleep, but the second the class is over, the drowsiness vanishes." Tafunesu theorized.

"Tsukumo Yuma-kun."

Yuma turned to see someone with green berate, red long hair tied up, long face, drawing utensils on the back, holding up a red-black notebook with a pencil.

A stereotypical artist.

"Huh? You are..."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am... the president of the lovely and adventurous Manga Research Club, Ariga Chitaro!"

"Manga Club?"

"The club which only has one member, you know." Class Rep whispered.

"Must be lonely." Tafunesu commented.

"In fact, I have a favor to ask you." continued Ariga, spinning his pencil. "My Manga Research Club is currently dedicating to a great masterpiece."

"Moi?" Tafunesu asked.

"And I wish, you, Yuma-kun can become the model of the main character."

"Me as a model for your manga?" Yuma asked.

"That's awesome, Yuma-kun!" Rei commented.

"Supreme King of WDC, the man of all men, Tsukumo Yuma-kun. No one is a better model for this than you!"

He held up a sketch of Yuma, dressed in a superhero costume.

"Wow, that's me?" asked Yuma, impressed.

"Yes. By the way, Yuma-kun, what's your weakness anyway?"

"My weakness..." Yuma mused.

I could name a few, Tafunesu thought.

"There is no such thing!" Yuma decided. "It does not exist at all!"

Tafunesu, along with others, changed their faced dramatically, from apprehensive to unimpressed.

"That's good to hear, I guess." Ariga smiled good-naturedly. "Hmm?" Ariga spotted Ryoga.

"Hold on." He said, putting his stitch's away.

"Ryoga-kun!" Ariga jogged up to the said character. "Kamishiro Ryoga-kun!" He caught up to him.

"Please, you gotta become my model as well." He pleaded. He held up a picture. "See, this is the character based on you!"

He held up his sketch, featuring Shark with metallic claws and demonic wings.

"That does not look like Ryoga at all." Tafunesu said, slightly indignant.

"Are you satisfied with this design?"

Shark glanced at the sketch for few moments before walking off. "Tsk... It makes no sense!"

"Uh, please wait!" Ariga caught up to Shark, touching his shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me."

"I'm begging you!"

"I said hands off!" He roughly pushed Ariga, one of his ring falling out during the process.

"Ugh," Ariga groaned as he hit the floor. Shaking his head, his eyes examined a ring that fell few short feet away from him.

"Huh?" He crept forward to pick it up.

"Don't touch it!"

Shark, walking forward, picked up the ring, and before examining it for a moment for damage, and walked away.

"Are you alright?" yuma asked as he handed Ariga sketchbook to him.

"Ah, thank you!" Ariga took the sketchbook. "This sketchbook with its ideas and designs for mangas. It's more important than my life. Everything is written in this sketchbook."

"Than I am looking forward to your manga! Hey Shark, wait a sec!" Yuma and others caught up to Ryoga.

"You've got a shark tongue as usual." Yuma commented.

"What's wrong with stating the truth?" Shark questioned.

* * *

Tafunesu opened the door of the hospital and walked toward the receptionist.

"I am here to see Rio Kamishiro."

"Rio Kamishiro... fourth floor, first door."

"Thank you."

Tafunesu opened the door to see Shark over his sister's bed.

"Rio... just when will you wake up?"

"She'll wake up eventually." Shark turned to see Tafunesu, his eyebrows creased.

"Hmm."

"It's been like, what, several years?"

"...Rio." Shark revealed his hand to show a ring, which he placed on Rio's finger.

"That ring..." Tafunesu mused as he had a flashback.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

AOL popped up on his computer screen monitor as he was working. Surprised, Tafunesu began to read the chat screen.

Ryamishiro: U got time?

Tafunesu typed back.

ChaosGamer: Sure.

Ryamishiro: If your sis came up to u with a pair of rings and offered you one, what would u do?

ChaosGamer: Don't have a sis.

Ryamishiro: Idc. What would u do?

ChaosGamer: Idk, refuse? Why would I wear a ring?

Ryamishiro: Well, that's just what Rio did, offer a ring. And I refused...

ChaosGamer: Huh. Her reaction?

Ryamishiro: She threw the ring on the ground and walked away, calling me a jerk.

ChaosGamer: Ouch.

Ryamishiro: Kinda regret it... But what was I supposed to do?

ChaosGamer: She'll come around eventually. Did you get the rings?

Ryamishiro: Yeah...

ChaosGamer: Keep em. Try to wear them, idk.

Ryamishiro: ...I'll think about it.

* * *

_Flashback end_

* * *

"So you kept them after all."

"..."

"She'll come around eventually; don't-"

Suddenly, Tafunesu turned to the door, staring intently.

Shark turned also. "What is it?"

"Someone was watching us." Tafunesu muttered, having unusual scowl. "I heard the door close."

"Probably a nurse, or the wind." Ryoga turned to Rio, his eyes softening. "Doesn't matter."

Tafunesu still stared intently at the door.

* * *

A man masked by darkness walked toward a hospital on the street.

Opening the door, he went inside the hospital.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" The receptionist looked up.

The man held up a card, which promptly flashed brightly before returning to normal.

Receptionist blinked for few seconds, appearing dazed, and began to go back to work as if nothing have happened.

The man continued his way up to the fourth floor and approached a particular door.

Opening the door, he began to creep silently toward a bed occupied by a girl.

The shadows of his hands began to cover the bed slowly.

* * *

Tafunesu jerked awake from his sleep. Eyes wild, he began to touch his head with his hands.

Drenched with sweat.

He began to cover his face with his hand. That dream... He had to remember it, yet he could not make his mind remember. Every second passed with little bits of the dream.

He hated it when this happened.

Lying back on his bed, he desperately tried to remember the details of the dream.

Going, going, and... Gone. Groaning in frustration he closed his eyes.

* * *

_Ring ring ring_

_Ring ring ring_

Groggily waking up, disgruntled, Tafunesu turned off the alarm.

_Ring ring ring_

"Dammit... This is Saturday!" He stood up, yawning, ignoring the persistent alarm.

He stayed that way for 10 minutes before deciding to move to the bathroom.

_30 minutes later..._

Freshly showered and awake, Tafunesu began to turn on his computer.

_Ring ring ring_

Tafunesu picked up his D-Pad touchscreen.

It was Ryoga.

He pressed a button.

"Yo."

"Tafunesu!"

"Eh? Whats happened?"

"She's gone!"

"...Who?"

"She is missing!"

"Gotta be more specific than that..."

"Rio!"

"..."

Suddenly, the contents of last night's dream flooded back into his brain.

"Tafunesu!?"

"...I'll be there in a moment."

He turned his D-Pad off.

He hoped to God that his dream was nothing more than a dream.

* * *

"Oi, Oi! Hey!"

Ariga and Shark and others paused their duel to see Tafunesu riding in his scooter toward them.

"Why are y'all dueling?" Tafunesu asked. "Didn't your sister get kidnapped?"

"Ariga is brainwashed." Yuma explained. "He kidnapped Rio."

"Barian?"

"Barian."

"Oh. So all Shark has to do is to win?"

"Not exactly." Ariga smiled sinisterly. "You see, Rio is contained inside my Comic Castle. If the castle is destroyed, and Rio will probably - heck, next to impossible - not survive."

"Fine." Tafunesu shrugged as he picked up his scooter. He began to walk toward the castle.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"To get Rio."

"You can't do that!"

"Yeah, and that's coming from the guy to puts a life on the line of a duel."

"Wait! Stop! Walk one more step, and I'll order King Arthur to attack." Ariga glared at him. "I mean it."

Tafunesu turned. Meeting him dead in his eyes, he activated his D-Pad, taking out five cards from his extra deck. He began placing cards on the disk.

"Come out! Thanatos! Nightmare! Bahamut! Ophion! Ouroboros!"

Monsters of great sizes appeared each readying and brandishing their weapons and flapping their wings creating wind.

"Go ahead. Order your king to attack. I dare you. I double dare you!"

Silence ensued.

"I thought so." Tafunesu turned and began to walk inside the castle.

"Damn, why does this castle have to be this confusing?" Tafunesu mused as he walked around. It was the fifth time that he circled around in same direction.

*Crash.*

Turning around, Tafunesu saw a suit of armor disintegrating on the ground, failing to ambush him due to Castor standing guard near.

"Oh, thanks man." Tafunesu picked up the card leftover on the floor.

"Copy Knight. Huh," Tafunesu examined the card. "Guess he kept guards around the castle."

Going around, he soon found out that there were plenty of monsters waiting to kill him. Soon, his bags began to grow heavy from all the cards.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

* * *

"Ah, there she is!" Tafunesu ran to a closed cell containing Rio. Tafunesu nodded to Castor, who promptly destroyed the cell bars.

Tafunesu gently shook Rio with no effect.

"Rio?"

She remained still.

He checked her pulse. It was faint, but it was there, so she was alive.

Tafunesu walked around uncertain. If the castle collapsed, he would probably die also.

"Dog gone it..." Tafunesu ruffled his hair.

_**"Rio!"**_

"Huh?" Tafunesu turned. That was Ryoga's voice, but it couldn't be...

"Hello?" He turned to see Rio. "Anyone here?"

"You're awake! Thank God." Tafunesu ran toward her.

"...Where am I?"

"Inside the..." Tafunesu lifted his head up to find himself staring at the sky. "Castle? WTF? But we were just inside the..."

He turned. Rio was already approaching the edge of the castle.

* * *

"Tafunesu." Tafunesu turned to see Ryoga walking toward him. "Arigato."

"Hey, what are friends for?" He grinned. "Is Rio alright?"

"Yeah. She will be discharging tomorrow." Shark smiled.

"That's great."

Standing side by side, both of them watched the sun set.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the lack of updates - IRL school issues take priority unfortunately - But in compensation, over 3000 word chapter! Please leave a review!**

**Also, I have uploaded two new pictures for this story at deviantart. Username: Plasmaroar. Check it out!**

* * *

_This whole deck building business is tough._ Tafunesu mused while walking to school. _Waboku has a great effect; but Threatening Roar is a perfect stall card..._

_BAM._

Someone else crashing into him, Tafunesu looked around in surprise as his face was headed toward the ground.

"Ow..." Tafunesu rubbed his head. He looked up. "Ryoga?"

"No time!" Ryoga got up and grabbing Tafunesu's hand, he began to run to the school.

"Oi, oi!" Tafunesu yelled. "What's the hurry?"

"Keep your voice down!" Shark hissed.

* * *

Shark led Tafunesu to the back of the school building.

"Alright," Tafunesu began to brush the dust off. "What's the big idea, dragging me? I can walk fine."

"Your voice is still too loud!" Shark hissed, looking around.

"Shark?"

Ryoga turned abruptly, to see the gang.

"Oh." Ryoga muttered, relief upon his face. "It's you guys."

"What's up with you?"

"Shh!" Shark whispered, looking around.

"He seems... Different than usual." Kotori observed.

"Did someone follow you?"

Sounds of gasping and awe were heard behind.

The gang turned to see Rio followed by a crowd.

"...Who-who is that girl?"

"...So cool, so cute!"

"...I'm a goner..."

"Geez, Ryoga." Rio stopped few meters away from the gang. "I was really looking forward to going to school together! You ditched me... That's nasty!"

"Ahh, you're Shark's sister!" said Yuma.

"Rio-san!"

Rio smiled. "From today, I will be going to this school. Together with my brother Ryoga, pleased to meet you all!"

She bowed.

"Ok, great." Tafunesu grinned. "Now its all about catching up on stuff you missed. You missed about... Oh, several tests, projects, etc..."

"Shark's little sister... but... nice." Tetsuo's face brightened.

"Dude... you're way out of her league." Tafunesu muttered. "Besides, most of the guys here on crushing on her."

* * *

"But, Rio-san, are you all right?" Kotori looked concerned. They were eating lunch after the morning classes.

"Going back to school after you have been in the hospital for so long..."

"Yes." Rio answered. "And then Ryoga... He is so useless without me. He overslept this morning and in hurry wanted to go out in his PJs."

"Huh? Shark overslept?" Yuma asked in mid-bite.

"Yes, he also-"

"Shut up!"

Shark was all the way up in the rooftop.

"Quit you jabbering-"

"Shark did not oversleep." Tafunesu interrupted.

All the attention in the group went to him.

"How would you know?" Rio asked. "I was in the same house he was in."

"Because he never said that he overslept." Tafunesu bit into his sandwich. "And I believe him."

"...I see you hired a backup." Rio sent a meaningful glance to Shark. "Anyhow, by the way, you..." Rio looked at Yuma. "Weren't you per chance the one that won the duel against Ryoga?"

"Oh? You know me?"

"Yes, you're Tenjo Kaito-san, right?"

Tafunesu began to choke on his sandwich.

Yuma face-vaulted. "WRONG! I am Tsukumo Yuma!"

"O-oh! The one who's fighting sprite lets him win sometimes by dumb luck! That Yuma-san?"

"What does that mean?" Yuma clenched his fists.

"Umm, right, with all that catchphrase, Kattobase, ore (I am a long shot)!"

Tafunesu began to choke on his sandwich... Again.

"Grr," Yuma growled. "Kattobigu da ore!"

"Oh, that's what it was."

"Sorry for interrupting your lunch time." A new voice interrupted them. A group of boys walked up behind them. The one standing right at front began to speak.

"Well, I am looking for... Kamishiro Rio-san." He posed.

"What do you want from me?"

"I am the captain of the Soccer Club, Yata-Garasu."

"Can't tell if it they got the inspiration from the card or a soccer symbol..." Tafunesu muttered.

"Would you perhaps consider joining our soccer team as our manager?"

And suddenly all other sports teams jumped up.

"Please pay a visit to Tennis Club!"

"Come to Judo Club!"

"It's my honor to do so." Rio smiled. "Then after school I will visit everyone's club!"

"...Ha-Hai!" All the guys responded with their mouths hanging open.

"Ahh, Rio-san is like the sun..." Tetuso mused.

"Hmmp." Shark walked up. "Bit of a rough joke. She rather is women of ice than the sun. You'll see."

* * *

_Ding dong ding dang... Ding dong ding dong._

* * *

Rio was standing inside the soccer field with a ball.

"You kidding me? She's against all those regulars by herself?"

"It seems like Rio-san made a bet that she will become their manager if they manage to steal the ball from her."

"That's too risky-ura!"

"Mind you... You gotta keep your promise!" Yata fastened his gloves.

"Of course. Here I go!"

She got the ball in the net less than 10 seconds flat. Yata-Garasu collapsed with disbelief in his face.

She proceeded to kick ass in every other club... Almost every other club.

* * *

"She's not cute at all." commented disappointed players.

"Just a female Shark. Hahahahaha..."

"Such a mean remark!" Kotori muttered, indignant.

"Just leave them, I don't care. They are people who think females are just pretty decorations."

"Excuse us?"

The crew turned to see two girls wearing kimonos.

"The president of the flower arranging club requested you to see us."

"Ah, yes, sure." Rio nodded while following the girls.

_Beep Beep._

Tafunesu took out his D-Gazer and glanced at the call.

"I'll catch you guys later." He waved at them.

Waiting until they were gone, He took the call.

"Hello?"

"We are in deep trouble!"

"...Who is this?"

"This is Orbital 7, and if this emergency auto-call reached your device, than the Tenjo laboratory is in danger! As few of the selected individual who are deemed good enough to defend Kaito laboratory, please help!"

_Beeeeeep..._

"...What in the world..." Tafunesu muttered.

He glanced outside the window to the direction of the Tenjo laboratory - smoke was rising out of the top of the building.

"...Fire?" He scratched his head. "Or something else. I guess I should be going."

* * *

"Man, oh man, the front door is completely obliterated."

Tafunesu stood in front of the Cylinder dome, with big zagged hole covering the entrance.

He examined the hole with its zig-zaged circumference glowing red hot.

"I don't get it..." He scratched his head. "What could possibly have done this?"

Shrugging, he went inside.

Emergency doors situated every 10 meters were each blasted, leaving repeated gigantic holes throughout the hallway. Tafunesu whistled.

"Very large amount of ammunition. Never seen a weapon that could do this."

"Tafunesu Kim!"

He looked up ahead to see someone kneeling over someone else. He jogged over.

"Dr. Faker?"

"You must reach to the top of this building where Haruto is!" Dr. Faker was tending Kaito's wounds. "His objective is to kidnap Haruto for his powers."

"...But I thought his powers were gone."

"He doesn't know that. But enough talking; go!"

* * *

Haruto's back was on the wall, facing his intruder.

"Now now... We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Not need to struggle."

"How about no way at all?"

The intruder turned to see Tafunesu leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, with a scowl.

"You. I thought I took care of everybody."

"I'm part of reinforcement. But first revealing who you are would be nice."

The man chuckled. "As you wish." He lifted his glasses and took off his hat.

"...Divine?"

"Glad that you know me."

"Weren't you, I don't know, eaten by a giant lizard?"

Divine's face hardened. 'I was. Then I revived along with everybody else when Roman was defeated."

"Hmm. What do you want with Haruto?"

"I have heard accounts of this young boy's power, which I wish to examine myself."

"Old news. Haruto no longer has his powers."

Divine lifted his eyebrows. "How come?"

"A dude named Tron came and took most of his powers through some weird ritual. Rest Haruto transferred to his brother. But both of them you'll have a hard time defeating in a duel."

"And I should believe you?'

"If you don't want to, I don't care." Tafunesu shrugged. "But I can't let you take Haruto."

"And what stops me? One blow from my monster with my psychic power and you are gone."

"Trust me, you don't want to try; I have secret powers of my own." Tafunesu clenched his fist. "How do you think I got to be in the top position at Seoul?"

"...So, deciding this by a duel?" Divine activated his duel disk.

"Which is how we do things around here." Tafunesu activated his.

* * *

DUEL!

Tafunesu: "I summon Infernity Guardian in defense mode!"

ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1700

A flaming skull head set on plate of armor appeared. "I set one card, and end my turn."

* * *

Divine: "Draw! I summon Krebons in attack mode!"

ATK: 1200 / DEF: 400

A clown android juggling mind blocks appeared.

"I activate Emergency Teleport! Due to its effect, I can summon Mind Protector!

ATK: 0 / DEF: 2200

I tune Krebons with Mind Protector to Synchro summon Magical Android, in attack mode!" Android Magician with her staff burst out of the star rings.

ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1700

"Magical Android attack!"

"Trap activate, Phantom Hand!" Trap card rose up with a picture of a teen holding translucent cards inside eerily resembling Tafunesu. "Once per turn I can remove from play all the cards in my hand face down. Since I have no cards in my hand, Infernity Guardian cannot be destroyed." Cards in Tafunesu's hand became translucent.

"Hhm. During the end phase I gain 600 life points for every psychic monster I control due to the effect of Magical Android. I gain 600 points."

Divine: 4600

"I end my turn."

* * *

Tafunesu: "Draw. During my standby phase all my cards return to my hands again." Cards simmered back into existence in Tafunesu's hand. "I summon Infernity Beast!"

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

"I activate Spell Card, Harmonic Waves! It changes the level of one of my monsters to level four!" Infernity Beast's level changed from 3 to 4. "Xyz summon! I overlay Infernity Guardian with Infernity Beast to summon, Infernity Grim Reaper!"

ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2000

Hooded monster with dark cloak wielding a scythe appeared from the overlay network.

"I activate the effect of Phantom Hand to remove from play all cards in my hand face down. Since I have no cards in my hands, I activate Grim Reaper's effect: Once per turn I can detach a Xyz material from this card; I can target one monster on your side of the field negating its effect and decreasing its attack by 600 points!"

One of the orbiting materials was absorbed into Reaper's scythe; upon twisting it, Magical Android suddenly began to clutch her head moaning out loud. Dark energy surrounded her as she began to physically be weakened.

Magical Android: ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1700

"Grim Reaper, attack Magical Android!" The Reaper charged at the Android, swinging its staff. The Magical Android exploded.

Divine: 3800

"Tch. Not bad." Divine scowled.

"I set one card. Turn end."

* * *

Divine: "I draw! I activate Card of Sanctity! We both draw cards until we have 6 cards in our hands. I activate Teleport! When you control monsters but I don't, I can special summon one psychic type monster form my hand; I summon, Storm Caller!"

ATK: 2300 / DEF: 2000

Mechanical being resembling an ape with a dish attached to its head appeared.

"I activate spell card Premature Burial! By paying 800 life points, I can special summon one monster from the grave; I choose Krebons!

Divine: 3800 - 3000

"I tune Storm Caller with Krebons to summon Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

Gigantic fiend resembling a dragon came out of nowhere, flapping his wings.

ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2300

"Thought ruler Archfiend, attack Infernity Grim Reaper!"

With one mighty swipe, Grim Reaper was destroyed.

Crossing his arms on front of his body, Tafunesu grunted in pain.

Tafunesu: 3900

"When Thought Ruler Archfiend destroys one of your monsters in battle, I gain same amount of life points as the monster I destroyed!"

Divine: 5600

"That's the power of Psychic Duel." Divine smiled. "It inflicts real damage; real pain. How does it feel?"

Tafunesu grinned. "So this is a psychic strike from your trump monster? It's hard to think that it's this gentle."

"What?"

"I activate Call of the Haunted! It allows me to summon one monster from my graveyard; Infernity Guardian, come out!"

"Tch. Turn end."

* * *

Tafunesu: "My turn! Draw! I drew Infernity Archfiend; due to Phantom Hand's effect I have no cards in my hands yet, so I can special summon it to the field.

ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1200

When I do, I can add one Infernity card from my deck to hand. Phantom Hand gives my cards back at my standby phase. I overlay Infernity Archfiend with Infernity Guardian; Xyz summon! Come out, Infernity Void Kaiser!"

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1900

A monster wearing suit of blood red medieval armor wielding a spear came out from the overlay network.

"I can detach one Xyz material to add one Infernity or Void spell or trap card into my hand. I set one card, and equip Void Kaiser with Dark Energy spell card, which increases his attack and defense."

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2200

"Now, Void Kaiser, attack Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

With one pierce attack, the Thought Ruler was destroyed.

Divine: 5500

"I set one card. I end my turn."

Divine: "Draw! I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards. Then, I activate field spell card, Brain Research Lab!"

A huge green lab littered with tubes containing brains began to materialize in front of them.

"By placing one psychic counter on this card, I can special summon 1 level 4 or lower psychic monster from my hand. Every time I pay life points to activate any psychic effect, I can place one counter on this card instead! So, come out, Mind Master!"

A brain inside a machine with hands came out from one of the lab tubes.

ATK: 100 / DEF: 200

Brain Research Lab - 1 Psychic Counter

"When I control a physic type monster, I can normal summon Armored Axon Kicker without tribute!"

ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1800

"I activate Mind Master's effect to pay 800 points and tribute Axon Kicker to special summon one level 4 or lower psychic monster from my deck! But Brain Research Lab covers for my life points due to its effect!"

Brain Research Lab - 2 Psychic Counter

"I summon Power Injector!

ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1400

"Then I activate another Premature Burial to summon Armored Axon Kicker from the graveyard! But Brain Research Lab's effect activates!"

Brain Research Lab - 3 Psychic Counter

"I activate Power Injector's effect; I can pay 600 life points to increase all face-up Psychic monsters' attack by 500 points!"

Brain Research Lab - 4 Psychic Counter

Armored Axon Kicker: ATK: 2700 / DEF: 1800

Power Injector: ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1400

Mind Master: ATK: 600 / DEF: 200

"Then, I activate spell card Psychokinesis! It allows me to destroy one card on the field for 1000 life points!"

Brain Research Lab - 5 Psychic Counter

"I destroy Dark Energy!"

Infernity Void Kaiser: ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1900

"Armored Axon Kicker, attack!"

Void Kaiser was destroyed in one mighty swipe.

Tafunesu: 3700

"Power Injector attack!"

Tafunesu: 1900

"Mind Master, attack!"

Tafunesu: 1300

Tafunesu yelled out in pain as he was smashed against the wall.

"Well now, not so gentle is it?" Divine grinned. "I end my turn."

Tafunesu slowly rose up, coughing.

* * *

Tafunesu: "Draw!"

_Brain Research Lab is very powerful under a psychic deck,_ Tafunesu mused. _But it has one weakness._

"All the cards are returned to my hand due to Phantom Hand's effect. I normal summon Infernity Necromancer!"

ATK: 0 / DEF: 2000

"Infernity Necromancer automatically changes into defense position when summoned. I banish all the cards in my hand with Phantom Hand. I activate Necromancer's effect; I can special summon one Infernity monster from my graveyard if I have no cards in my hands; come out, Infernity Archfiend!

ATK: 0 / DEF: 0

I activate the card I set the turn before, Star Changer! I can increase or decrease a level of one of my monsters by one; I increase Necromancer's level by 1!"

Level: 3 - 4

"Xyz summon! I overlay Infernity Mirage with Infernity Necromancer to summon Infernity Crusader, Damocle!"

ATK: 2550 / DEF: 2000

A bloody red knight with pointy armor and a sword rose out from the overlay network.

"Once per turn when I have no cards in my hand you can detach one Xyz material from this card to destroy one card on the field."

One of the orbiting overlay material was absorbed into Damocle's sword.

"I destroy Brain Research Lab!"

"What!?"

The lab around them began to explode as scientists began to panic, running around.

"And you know what that means. You lose 1000 life points for every counter on the Brain Research Lab when it is destroyed!"

Divine: 5500 - 500

"Infernity Crusader, Damocle! Attack Mind Master!"

Divine: 0

* * *

"Argh..." Divine fell to the ground. He glared at Tafunesu. "This is not the end. Mark my words."

"Empty-"

_BOOM._

A purple haze suddenly burst out from behind Divine. Tafunesu uselessly tried to see through the smoke.

When the purple smoke dissipated, Divine was gone.

"So close..." Tafunesu clenched his fist. He looked up. "Hey, Haruto. You ok?"

Haruto nodded.

"So you won."

Tafunesu turned around to see Dr. Faker and Kaito standing in the doorway.

"...How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Long enough to watch the duel. Not bad."

Tafunesu hmphed. "Maybe you should verse me next time. I'll show you 'not bad.'"

* * *

**That's a wrap! Special thanks to Tsunashi777 for creating the Infernity Xyz monsters!**

* * *

Infernity Grim Reaper

Dark

Rank 4

Fiend/Xyz/Effect

ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2000

2 Level 4 "Infernity" monsters

Once per turn you can detach Xyz material from this card; target one monster on the field, negate it's effect and decrease it's ATK by 600 points.

* * *

Infernity Void Kaiser

Rank 4

Dark

Fiend/Xyz/Effect

ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1900

2 level 4 "Infernity" monsters

If this card has Xyz materials during Battle Phase when it attacks your opponent cannot activate any Trap or Spell cards. Once per turn when you have no cards in your hand, you can detach Xyz material; add 1 Infernity or Void Trap/Spell card to your hand.

* * *

Infernity Crusader, Damocle

Rank 4

ATK:2550 / DEF:2000

2 level 4 "Infernity" monsters

When this card has Xyz materials you can remove from play up to 2 cards from your hand until the End Phase. Once per turn when you have no cards in your hand you can detach one Xyz material from this card; destroy one card on the field (this effect cannot be negated by a card effect).


End file.
